


Staying Safe

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: (I hope i didnt miss anything lol), (kind of? I suppose just to be sure), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rape/Non-con, Well from the first two Tags you already know if you want or not read this so yeaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Jason knew what living on the streets means. it was nothing new to him, but when Big Bill comes around and offers him shelter for him and his brothers Jason can't find a way to refuse.Jason will soon realized that living under Bill's roof and eating his food will require certain services that he did not expect.His brothers didn't know about it, and it was Jason's duty to keep his brothers safe and warm. even at the cost of his body(oook so we already know I suck at summaries so here!! just enjoy the fic...what can i say? lol)
Relationships: big bill x jason
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Staying Safe

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say? I am back? with a Dc KinkMeme fic! YEA!! indeed!! im sorry i haven't been active in the BNHA fandom and The Gazette also. for now im just dedicating myself to slowly start writing fics again and this prompt was fun to write  
> even tho i never wrote an Underage fic! 8D please be gentle lol
> 
> a huuge thank you to Firegirl for Beta-in the fic and helping me out!!! i really appreciate it ;A;!! THANK YOU!!!  
> 
> 
> I didn't specify Jason's age. because there is no real source actually mentioning it. it could be between 11 to 14? i didn't mention it because it will be easier for people to just imagine the age they feel Jason had in the movie.  
> its still underage so i don't think much needs to be added here  
> if you dont like this type of fiction, please don't bother commenting. just leave before you even start. i think the Tags already specify what the fic is about.  
> for the rest of you who want to read and read the Tags.!!!! DO ENJOY 8D!!!

The first time Jason tried it… it felt incredibly disgusting. It was nothing Jason had even tasted before. Nothing tasted like that horrible flavor that was still soiling his tongue and going down his throat. The sticky substance Bill made him swallow was still present on his tongue and the urge to just push the older man away from him and puke was growing with every thrust Bill forced down his throat. 

It was a painful burning sensation in his throat down to his lungs, mostly because of the lack of oxygen Bill was so desperately ripping out of him with his hard thrusts.  
Of course, Bill didn’t take it easy with Jason on his first time. He didn’t feel the need to. Jason was working for it. It was his job to please so he had to learn it the hard way. You can’t learn if people go easy on you.

He wasted no time in telling Jason to get on his knees, open his mouth and swallow, but Jason couldn’t. it wasn’t something he knew or was used to. The ginger boy’s mouth was already small and tight, as it is, so every thrust made his eyes tears and his jaw clench making it even tighter for Bill to further enjoy ravishing the smaller boy. Every time Jason clenched around him, Bill tugged and pulled at his hair even harder. It felt like he was going to rip his hair right off his head.

Before he could process what was happening, Bill finished and forced Jason to stay there, quiet and obedient to enjoy the reward he has given.

His throat was sore from all the hard trusts, Jason didn’t even know if he will ever feel anything at all in his mouth. The taste was just plain awful. It didn’t even have a specific taste at all. It was sour and thick; the ginger didn’t even know how to describe it. More tasteless than anything he ever tried before. 

It was the first time for Jason to give a blowjob, and of course, most of the semen didn’t land in his mouth, but all over his chin and cheeks. The floor was wet underneath him and Jason didn’t know if those were his tears, his saliva, or just the semen from Bill. Too much liquid was just sliding down his face for him to make a difference. Tasteless as it all was, he could still feel the sourness of it all.

Bill didn’t have time to waste. He just told him to be quick and to clean himself up not bothering to even lend him a towel or napkin. It took several more minutes for Jason to process what happened. The sticky substance on the floor was already sticking to his fingers drying up and making it uncomfortable. He dipped his fingers into the sticky, white substance again just trying to focus on the texture itself. He felt utterly disgusted with himself. His body couldn’t even move an inch, still kneeling on the floor, humiliated by his stupidity of facing this alone.

He couldn’t tell anyone about this. Neither Dickie or Tim. 

Once Bill came back, Jason was just about to stand up and look for a towel to clean himself but he didn’t get the chance to. Once the grown man took his hand he decided to punish him for not listening to his previous order and leave fast. 

He didn’t leave Bill’s room that day. Not until the next morning.

The second time Jason came to Bill's room it was to prepare for something far different from a blowjob. Jason was already terrified of what Bill had in mind. That smirk on his face was telling the ginger-haired boy was going to be in Bill's room for quite some time.

And he was right. This time it wasn't a blowjob. It didn’t take Jason too long to realize something rough and wet was pushing up against his tight rings of muscles.  
It was already embarrassing when Bill told him to strip.  
–Remove your clothes immediately and lay on the bed- it was a bold sentence, but it made Jason obey immediately. Going on his bad side was something he didn’t want to do... especially after last time.

He didn’t want to raise his head, not want to see what Bill was doing to him. his knees were bent over his chest with the taller man just below him. he was holding him in such a bent position every muscle in Jason’s body was screaming ‘pain’ all over.

His rogue tongue was just pushing inside his asshole making Jason grunt and groan underneath Bill’s ministrations. 

-you can just let your voice out you know! I'm not going to be mad-

Oh, that filthy mouth. That mouth that was so sinfully torturing him right now, spreading him open, just licking and pushing, teeth roughly biting at his inner thighs, leaving small red bruises all over. It was almost as if Bill was marking him, printing his own ‘scent’ on his skin. 

A lust-filled way of saying ‘this belongs to me’ in case anyone got to see them. Jason didn’t want to scream. His eyes were watering, humiliated with the amount of arousal that was building up inside of him. He didn’t want to scream, nor groan nor moan. 

What if his brothers heard him? Tim was too innocent for this... and Dickie… he was just a good older brother. He would surely try to take Jason’s place into this sinful deal he and Bill had.

It was a long term contract between them. Jason had to provide sexual entertainment for Bill, and Bill will let Jason and his brothers live in peace and eat as much as they could. The cold streets didn’t look so bad after most of the rough treatment he was getting, but it was still an option he couldn’t refuse. Not for his brothers.  
This was not only about him.

Suddenly something pushed inside of him, stretching him wider but still not wide enough. Jason knew it wasn’t Bill’s cock, of course, but it was something slender yet hard and long.

-Scream for me bitch-

Again that harsh mouth, just talking, insulting him, calling him names and requesting from him things he didn’t want to do. The sudden intrusion forced its way deeper and deeper making it harder for Jason not to feel an urge of arousal up to his cock. It made it twitch and Bill took notice.

Again and again that sudden pain was slowly going away, it felt different now, even though Jason still wasn’t sure what Bill was doing. It only took a few seconds before Jason rose his head up, out of curiosity, to see Bill finger fuck him and grin back at him once he notices the ginger-haired boy was watching him.

-I said… scream!!--

He pushed his finger inside, roughly, without any warning making Jason scream for real this time.

He couldn’t contain those small sobs now that his mouth was finally free from his hand that he kept biting every time he tried to muffle his moans. When a second finger joined the first one, that’s when the fun for Bill truly began.

It was a sloppy rhythm because Bill didn’t care if Jason enjoyed it or not. It wasn’t something the man neither cared nor wanted, as long as he got what he wanted. And that was another reward he will take from Jason, whether Jason wanted it or not.

Jason’s back arched backwars as he felt those fingers going in further, even more curious, twirling inside of him and scissoring him open and ready for the main course.  
Bill wasn’t a gentle person. He didn’t have that inside of him. he didn’t want Jason to fully enjoy this. Jason learned this as soon as those fingers were removed from his body and he felt another stir of pain spread him open, but this time... it was just burning Hell inside as soon as the first thrust came and it continued to the reward.

Mostly it was Bill’s reward... Jason just felt like his job for today was over, and he was glad it did… even if he didn’t have the energy to get up and just walk to his room. It was too painful to get up, nor just move from the bed. He just wanted it to go away. 

The third time Jason came to Bill's room, it was certainly the most unforgettable one. Bill didn’t waste any time in actually asking Jason to do anything. He just pushed him on the bed, fast and rough, before ripping his shirt off with brute force.

Jason’s squeaked at the sudden cold sensation on his skin. He wasn’t sure why Bill was in such a rush. Even if the boy was still at his service and not fighting him, not that Jason could do it, the man never wanted to ‘damage his goods’. Bill always bossed him around and just toyed with him, enjoying those stupid reactions he could get from the ginger boy.

This time it was all too different. It was sloppy, in Jason’s mind, and too rough for his opinion, even worse than the first time.  
He took little to no time to prepare the boy for the selfishly and violent intrusion, pushing in as much as he could with just one trust. 

Jason screamed this time, but not because he felt aroused. It was sheer pain he felt and even more humiliating when Bill’s obnoxious groans and hot breath tickled his ear.  
He felt utterly gross and filthy. Just like a simple toy to be used or just a random slut Jason’s body has been violated over and over again to the point the ginger-haired boy lost consciousness for a couple of minutes. The blood and semen mixing made it a bit easier to fully penetrate now but it all just felt the same for Jason. His numb body couldn’t feel anything now. The only thing he could feel was the small sting of his nerves every time Bill trusted back inside of him.

When Bill was finally finished he just pulled out and sat back on the edge of the bed, cleaning himself up before tossing the towel on Jason covering his lower region and bloody legs, now still numb from all the rough sex.

Jason wasn’t even sure if he will be able to walk for the whole day or even that whole week. It was too painful to move. Bill can’t ask him to move right away… now, can’t he?

-Stupid cops!! Stupid Bat legends… idiots!! Pay some thugs to do the dirty work they say….- he kept talking about something, Jason wasn’t sure what. Yes, Jason and his brothers didn’t have to do the dirty work now because Jason was paying with his body for their safety, so it must be some other poor souls doing all the dirty work for him.

He asked himself it those who did the dirty work for Bill were children just like him. Were they younger or older? Who knows? Bill doesn’t share this type of information.

It was already such a blur because Jason was slowly falling into a deep slumber. This time Bill didn’t force him to leave. This time it was Bill who left and just closed the door.  
He didn’t return until late at night when Jason was still asleep. He didn’t even try to wake him up properly. The boy was just showed on the floor with one swift move, Bill taking his place on the bed.

-I left you to sleep to recover, this doesn’t mean you’re going to sleep in my bed apart when I call you! Now scram-

That was a familiar tone for Jason. Not like this afternoon when he was pissed and taking it out on the boy’s poor body. This time it was just typical Bill, arrogant, bossy, and obnoxious.

He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the room around him and noticed the towel still covering his legs, blood already dried up. His body was itchy all over and sore to no end. He tried to pull his body up but found no strength in his legs to do so. When he reached the edge of the bed, he finally managed to raise himself up and with shaky legs got out of the room. He could hear Bill curse something to him or to whoever he was upset about not, and Jason didn’t even care anymore. He just wanted to reach his room.

*

-What happened to you?- Dick’s voice came out as a loud yell as soon as Jason walked thru the door of their shared bedroom.

The ginger-haired boy didn’t know what his older brother was yelling at him for. He just got inside the room and he needed to sleep. After regaining some of his strength and cleaning himself up in the bathroom, he was sure there were no traces of any blood or other body fluids on him.

-Dickie what's gotten into you? What are you talking about?- he tried to pull off a small smile just to ease the tension between them.

Dick snorted in annoyance at Jason's stupid question and walked across the room reaching for his brother. He grabbed Jason's wrist tightening the grip and pulling his sleeve up to his elbow. It made Jason wince from the pain but he tried to pull it off as nothing, trying to avoid further conflict.

Tim was watching from the bed, ready to go to sleep, waiting for Jason to come back. Dick was already nervous all day because their brother didn’t show up during dinner and it was made even worse when he walked right past Bill's room and went completely pale all of a sudden. Tim didn’t question Dick on what happened, but he knew it had to be something bad for his mood to just switch like that. This wasn't like Dick at all.

-Look at these bruises, Jason!! What happened? Your hand is covered with them-

-Dickie… its nothing… just... let go!! Come on!-

Jason tried to pull away as soon as Dick’s grip loosened up a bit but his older brother wasn’t letting go. 

-who did this to you? Tell me now!!!-

-Dick! Just let go!!! Now!-

Finally Jason snapped at him and pushed him away with all the strength he had left. Dick backed away removing the grip on his wrist but still didn’t let go of the subject.

-It was Bill....wasn't it?-

He asked after a small pause making Jason twitch. His whole body started shaking unconsciously, because he was afraid Dick actually found out.  
How was that possible? Did he know? That’s why he was this mad?

-Is Bill hurting you?-

That’s when Jason's pulse finally slowed down. Dick didn’t know what Jason was doing in Bill's room. but how did he notice Jason’s bruises on his wrists? He always wears his sleeves long so it’s actually hard to see them.

-I heard you!!!-

-w...what?-

-Bill was shouting at you!! I bet he is beating you up! Why didn’t you tell me? We are brothers!!-

Ah and here it was. It was Dick, the concerned and humble older brother. Jason didn’t have anything against his older brother to be like that. It actually felt pretty good to have someone worry over him and Timmy. But sometimes Dick could get overprotective and overboard.

That was Jason’s opinion. Dick never saw anything wrong in just being concerned about his brothers. He was the oldest and he had to take care of them.

-Dickie…I’m happy about the whole concern but you know I can defend myself-

-I didn’t notice that Jay-

Oh, now Dick was mad. And that wasn’t something Jason had wanted.

-Just let it do Dick! I mean it!-

-P...Please guys!! Don’t fight!! I don’t like it when you guys fight!!-

Tim’s voice broke the tense atmosphere in the room between the two brothers. They turned around to look at a very concerned Timothy sitting on the bed.  
The younger brother was squeezing his fists in his lap, looking rather scared of both of them. They all had to stick together and be each other’s support not fight against one another.

-Look what you did! You scared the twerp! Jeez and you’re the older brother.-

Jason smirked back at Dick who didn’t look amused with that remark but didn’t complain further, since he didn’t want to scare Tim any further.

-I will figure a way out of here guys…-

Dick tried to be reassuring. He was really trying to be a positive brother for both of them. But Jason knew better.  
He knew there was no way they could actually escape from here. Where would they go? As if someone would actually take three street rats like them anytime.

-I will find a way... I heard a legend…-

-Oh, come on Dickie…just go to bed. You and your legends need some rest.-

Jason patted Timmy’s head and made sure the smaller brother was finally smiling when he climbed to bed looking back at Dick. He knew Dick was serious. He knew his brother all too well.

But Dick was just a kid. Just like him. and he knew there was nothing any of them could actually do. Ever.

*

Jason didn’t even know for how long it lasted. Had it been days? Months? He just stopped counting.

Bill has been calling him to his room way too often, and for what used to last for an hour now prolonged to almost a full day.

Sometimes Jason would just pass out from exhaustion and as soon as he woke up Bill would just force him to continue. Sometimes he would still be awake but sore from everything the older man would do to him that he actually felt like a useless doll in his hands.  
Bill had a way to actually make his own body react in ways he never wanted to.

He wasn’t someone who loved or wanted compliments but when Bill started addressing him as ‘perfect’ and ‘precious’ and worst of all ‘delicious doll face’ Jason’s body would just react on its own.

This time was no difference. 

After Dick and Tim went out to collect a payment for Bill, the man called Jason to his room. It was already a routine now. Jason knew exactly that to do. He removed his clothes as soon as he stepped inside the room, and kneed right in front of Bill’s bed, the older man’s feet just mere inches away from him.

Bill seemed amused with this docile side of his perfect little toys. He didn’t even have to tell him what to do. Jason already knew everything.  
His small hands brushed over Bill’s still clothed legs and moaned as soon as Bill’s fingers lifted his chin up and looked directly in his eyes.  
There wasn’t love in those in-filled eyes, only lust for the smaller boy that seemed to deepen every time Jason came back to his room.  
The ginger wasn’t a fool. He knew he will never be more than just a used-up toy for Bill to enjoy and savor as much as he wanted until the day he would finally replace him with another younger toy.

-Who is your daddy, boy?-

He curled his fingers around Jason’s chin, forcing him to stay still and just stare back at the younger boy with lust seeking his answer.

-You are.-

Jason meant that. Bill was his big daddy. He couldn’t deny what the other wanted and he was there to please him.

When he finally opened his mouth Bill finally let go of his chin, making the smaller boy do all the work.

When his cock was free from those irritable pants, Jason would finally get to work pleasuring his daddy. 

-You are such a good boy, always so obedient, aren’t you?-

Jason’s eyes were hazy and filled with so much desire while he was pleasuring Bill. The man’s hand found its way on Jason’s head and tangled his fingers into his ginger hair.  
Bill didn’t pull at his locks, Jason knew exactly what he had to do. He knew Bill wanted him to take him in deeper, to please him like only he knew how.  
And that’s exactly what he did.

Jason already knew everything about Bill. He knew exactly what to do. 

Once Bill was done with him and his perfect lips he finally urged him on the bed where he would savor his body and enjoy every inch of that beautiful boy.  
Jason was already a moaning mess. His body was twitching every time Bill hit that bundle of nerves. His legs wrapped around Bill waist, while he drove inside him slamming his prostate, every time making Jason scream in pleasure. 

It felt like an electric shock. He never knew how much pleasure he could feel every time Bill touched his body.

Those hands he knew oh so well. That mouth that used to say such filthy words to him, were now a sweet lust filled addiction he couldn’t do without.  
Jason’s hand reached behind his head, gripping the sheets underneath him while Bill kept talking. Spilling dirty words to him from that filthy mouth, enjoying all the heat he could get from the boy and just ramming himself deeper and deeper into his body.

His back arched and his eyes went wide when Bill slammed even deeper inside his body, making him climax earlier than anticipated.  
Jason’s eyed followed Bill’s hands while he stroked and milked him dry from his orgasm. He could feel those rough fingers working all over his member, making it twitch.

-Does my little boy love the attention?-

Again, that mouth. It was a real turn on for Jason. He just knew that it was arousing for Bill too. He knew he loved when Jason called him daddy.

Even though Jason himself doesn’t remember when it all happened and he didn’t even care. All he wanted was to please Bill.

He was just about to reply when he saw something within the corner of his eye and notice two pair of eyes looking directly at him.

Jason’s jaw fell wide open as he watched his two brothers peeking inside the room, door slightly opened and the shock in their eyes as they saw what Jason and Bill were doing.  
They finally found out… and in the worst case scenario. Now they finally saw what Bill was forcing him to do. 

No…

Not forcing… craving from him. What Jason was giving to Bill. What Jason wanted to give to Bill.

Yes… exactly.

It was a mutual contract, one that both of them agreed too. Jason had to please Bill because that’s what they agreed on. He wasn’t forced to do this. It was mutual.  
Bill wanted him and he wanted Bill. His Bill… his daddy…

When Jason didn’t respond Bill rammed himself against Jason’s prostate once again making his cock twitch in the older man’s hand. Making Jason’s attention turn to Bill once again

-Well pretty boy? Love what daddy gives you?-

He knew Bill was teasing him. He knew both of them craved this together. Both of them needed this. His smirk showed just how much Bill needed this and wanted to take it from Jason. All of it.

Jason’s face turned over to look at his two bothers’ still standing there in shock, looking pale. Shoulders shaking from all the horror they saw.

-Yeaa… yees daddy I do!!-

Jason said to Bill not breaking eye contact with his brothers.

He wanted them to see. He wanted them to know who he belonged to. He wanted them to know Bill was his. Maybe that’s the reason he didn’t lock the door. Maybe he was just expecting this to happen. To see them looking back at him and seeing who he belongs to.

His addiction. 

His master and daddy.

He didn’t need to be rescued. He didn’t want to. Bill will take care of him, that’s all he needed. They all needed to be safe.

There was no place he would rather be then here. Why would he want to leave? 

Is there even a reason for him to leave? A better place? Maybe Dick and Tim wanted to. Maybe they will try to leave after this.

Will they take him with them? Will there be someone who will come for them and take them away from this place?

He could see Dick’s expression slowly turning from shock to rage. He was gripping at the door knob and at Tim’s shoulder. He knew exactly what that expression meant.  
He knew Dick wanted to save him. Or maybe he already found a way to save him? But Jason didn’t want to leave.

He wanted to stay. This felt secure. Nothing will change. Jason will be Bill’s best toy as long as he needs him. Maybe in his twisted mind he did dream about that so-called Bat Man. That legend from the dark that comes and rescues them. Maybe he did think he needed to be saved at one point.

But what was the point now? Was there even a reason to think about it?

It’s all good... as long as he and his brothers are safe.

And he is keeping them safe…


End file.
